elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Warrior Earth Mars
Warrior Earth Mars / TJ Thornton Troy Junior/ TJ Thornton is the leader of the Elemental Warriors, guardian defender of planet Earth and Mars, and descendant of original leader of the first team, Warrior Earth and Warrior Mars. appearance in the first season, TJ have a red shirt, vest, pant, shoes, and white socks. On the top of his shirt, he got the a circle shaped locket within the silver and golden elemental crystals. On his left arm he have a red Elemental Changer. Personally His personality: He bravely willing to fight his enemies to protecting the Earth & Mars. He is nice, cool and amazing to do school fun and amazing things in a festival. He will fight those who to hurt people life for pure evil. He is the very 1st generation of the Elemental Warriors to be awakened and ready to fight Back for the solar system protective. He turn 15 in Arc 1 chapter 14. he play the red electric guitar in the band call The Element Stars In the battle of the bands. T.J. has plan for the elemental warriors to build a tree house with awesome things in the garden. Warrior Earth Mars is his Warrior form that he transform into in battle. He got other forms in his Warrior form to fight against the enemies. Warrior Earth Mars (normal) appearance chapter 1 that was the 1st time for TJ to transform in his Warrior form. Earth Mars Pegasus that form is TJ wearing the armor of the Pegasus constellation to fight in. Earth Mars Hyper - Is TJ hyper power up form for the fire elemental power to get it' burning power up. Earth Mars Sagittarius - The Sagittarius golden zodiac armor give TJ good flies and golden Swords from it' wings. Earth Mars Capricorn - TJ can use the Excalibur sword move on his right arms in battle. Warrior Earth Mars Silver Elemental Crystal Form - TJ is wearing a armor of Rainbow silver elemental crystal energy to give him Super Max Speed & deliver maximum damage from his fists. Warrior Earth Mars Golden Elemental Crystal Form - TJ wear a Sunburst golden Armor, which give him to slice anything in Mega Fast sword cutting like on Mega Doom Virustron's arms. Earth Mars' Abilities and Attacks: Earth blazing sonic fire blast, He create a ball of fire on his right hand and push it like a beam. Earth Mars blazing burn blast, as he gather all fire in his hands and push it wit full force. Earth Mars fire inferno, he create a giant ball of burning flame and throw like a red comet. Earth Mars Pegasus fire meteor fist, as he push his fist to release lot of fiery meteors in hyper high speed. Earth Mars fire blaze inferno, he shoot a powerful beam of fire and flames from his hands. Flame shadow sonic ball, A combination of His Fire and Steve's darkness elemental power into one ball. Silver crystal elemental sword, as his Elemental Silver crystal change form to a sword weapon form. Earth Mars double silver blaze slash, as both sword begin to ignite in red and silver flames. Earth Mars silver crystal shinning slash, As he release a big silver and red slash wave of pure power in it. Earth Mars Sagittarius blazing arrow, He fire a fiery arrow with full force that burn evil beast into ashes. Earth Mars Sagittarius burning atomic flame thunder bolt, as he fire a fiery thunder bolts from his fist that shock beast and burn them into ashes. Earth Mars Pegasus Burning Flame Star Meteor Punch - He fire mega big strong meteors shaped like fists. Earth Mars Mercury Neptune Blazing aqua sonic blast) with Ethan, as the both create spheres of fire and water, then push them like a swirling tornado. Elemental Planet Attack) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, and Shelby, as each of the 5 create their own elemental ball of his or her element, then combine the 5 ball of fire, water, light, wind, and earth into a 5 colors rainbow at the enemies with full force. Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with Ethan, Drew, Katie, and Shelby, The Elemental Powers of the five Warrior turn into balls of Light in red, blue, yellow, green, and orange went inside the Elemental Crystals, then released a 5 color rainbow sphere at the enemies. Elemental rainbow blast & slash) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, and Steve, they release 6 colors slash ray and shoot wave at the enemies Seven Planet hyper stars attack) with Angel, Steve, Ethan, Drew, Katie, and Shelby, as the warriors create hyper ball of the seven elemental powers that form a rainbow with seven stars at the front of the beam. Elemental Rainbow double beam attack) with Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel, The Warrior form a rainbow ring around the two Elemental silver crystal, then push out a beam as all 7 elemental and colors become one. Earth Mars Saturn Pluto fire darkness blaze sonic blast) with Steve, as the both of them create a fire and darkness elemental ball, then push them full force. Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow lunar planet rainbow attack) with Katie, Shelby, Drew, Steve, Ethan, and Angel, at the seven Warrior create their own Element power balls combine them together in one swirling rainbow beam. Elemental triple shinning blast beam strike) with Ethan and Katie, as they blast three beam of fire, water, and light elemental powers into one. Tornado of ultra creation) with Katie and Ethan, The three of them combine their Elemental tornadoes into one big rainbow tornado. Planetary triple shinning star blaster) with Ethan and Katie, As they create the ball of fire, water, light, wind, earth, darkness, and moonlight elemental powers and push those light into a beam. Earth Mars Moon burning lunar silver double slash) with Angel, As both TJ and Angel's Rainbow slash sword begin to glow silver red and silver white flame lunar energy on them to slice the enemies into dust. Elemental stars cross breaker) with Ethan, Drew, and Katie, As the 4 warriors create a cross formation like the Crux constellation as their arm glowed & shoot a cross-shaped beam. Chosen Constellation: Pegasus https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mars TJ's Family members : Troy Thornton Senior - father Cecilia Griffin - mother Christian Griffin – big brother Carla Griffin – aunt Clare Griffin- grandma Curtis Griffin – grandpa Dories Thornton - 1st little sister Strawbie Thornton - 2nd little sister Claire Griffin – 3rd little sister Appleta Griffin – 4th little sister Pets : Miltz - pet dog Pup Rock – pet dog Custala – pet cat abilities: Pyrokinesis, pyrokinetic flight, fire shield construction, heat generation, smokescreen projection, fire / heat immunity, fire stream generation, pyroportation, fire ball generation, fire mimicry, fire constructs, fire combat, fire manipulation, fire empowerment, and Elemental Spin twister generation. The Gallery: Form and Outfits: TJ Thornton.png|TJ Thornton season 1 Screen Shot 2017-06-07 at 7.10.51 AM.png|Warrior Earth Mars Earth Mars Pegasus PM.png|Earth Mars Pegasus Earth Mars Hyper PM.png|Earth Mars Hyper Earth Mars Sagittarius PM.png|Earth Mars Sagittarius TJ Thornton season 3 AM.png|TJ Thornton season 3 look TJ carry Strawbie Thornton.jpg|TJ carrying Baby Strawbie Super Warrior Earth Mars AM.png|Super Warrior Earth Mars Troy Jr Thornton season 4 AM.png|TJ Thornton season 4 look Omega Warrior Earth Mars AM.png|Omega Warrior Earth Mars TJ Thornton and Usagi Tuskino png.png|TJ Thornton & Usagi Tuskino TJ Thornton, Angel Armstrong, and ChibiUsa Tuskino png.png|TJ Thornton, Angel Armstrong, and ChibiUsa Tuskino. E.Ws Pegasus Elemental Star Globe symbol.png|Pegasus Star Globe symbol E.Ws Pegasus C.S.E.F. suit done.png|Warrior Earth Mars' Pegasus C.S.E.F suit E.Ws evolved Pegasus elemental armor .png|Earth Mars' Evolved New Pegasus Elemental Armor Pegasus key symbol PM.png|Pegasus E.B.A symbol Pegasus armor key PM.png|Pegasus E.B.A key Earth Mars E.P.S. key opened PM|Earth Mars Elemental Planet Star key (Opened) Earth Mars E.P.S. key PM|Earth Mars Elemental Planet Star key (closed) Sagittarius G.Z.E key PM|Sagittarius E.Z.A key EarthMars P.E.P key PM|Earth Mars Planet Power key Sagittarius G.Z.E.A symbol PM|Sagittarius E.Z.A symbol E.Ws Warrior Earth Mars' crystals.jpg|TJ's Elemental Crystals 3rd grade, Blader TJ Thornton.png|3rd grade blader TJ Thornton E.Ws Blader TJ Thornton 3rd grade.png|TJ Thornton as a 2nd grader Red Mystic Elemental Force Warrior new.png|TJ's Mystic Elemental Force suit Tj and ethan hms so suits by s213876-dbdfw4j.png|TJ & Ethan's Special Olympic uniforms E.Ws TJ's S.O uniform shirt.png|TJ's Special Olympic / S.O. shirt E.Ws TJ's S.O uniform short.png|TJ's Special Olympic / S.O. short E.Ws & Sailor Guardians comparison pt 1.png|Warrior Earth Mars with Planet Earth & Mars Guardians. E.Ws Earth Mars helmet .jpg|TJ's E.Ws Helmet E.Ws Warrior Earth Mars in M.E.F. form.jpg|Warrior Earth Mars wearing M.E.F. form E.Ws Earth Mars Pegasus style.jpg|Warrior Earth Mars Pegasus Pose E.Ws Earth Mars New Hairstyle season 1.jpg|TJ Thornton's new hairstyle Beyblade Elemental Force series: Before TJ become Warrior Earth Mars, He was a high top beyblade champion of the world. He use a white left spin bey named Dragoon, a wind & fire dragon spirit, the legendary Storm Flare Seiryu that help him in his beybattle & Greek's holy star champion in Greek' star beyblade battle contest. TJ's first started with Dragoon Wind Attacker in chapter one until Ethan destroyed it in pieces, then he build Dragoon Cyclone with Shelby, Steve, and Raven with the parts from his grandpa to battle Ethan in a rematch, then used it in the European World Championship. During the Special American Tournament from C.A to N.Y. TJ's Dragoon have upgrade to Dragoon Storm Fantom for the Japanese, Chinese, & Russian World Championship. E.Ws Dragoon Wing Attacker front.png|Dragoon Wind Attacker - first bey. Beyblade E.F. Dragoon Cyclone.png|Dragoon Cyclone - first left spin bey. E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm.png|Dragoon Storm Fantom - second left spin bey. E.Ws Dragoon Wing Attacker parts.png|Dragoon Wind Attacker parts E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm pts.jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom parts side E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm side.jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom side veiw E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm bit.jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom bit E.Ws Dragoon F.S parts veiw.jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom parts E.Ws Dragoon F.S gears.jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom gears E.Ws Dragoon Cy side veiw.png|Dragoon Cyclone side veiw E.Ws Dragoon Cy ripcord.png|Dragoon Cyclone's ripcord E.Ws Dragoon Cy launcher.jpg|Dragoon Cyclone's launcher E.Ws Dragoon Cy Parts.png|Dragoon Cyclone parts E.Ws Dragoon Cy part side veiw.png|Dragoon Cyclone part side veiw E.Ws Dragoon Fantom Storm (Front).jpg|Dragoon Storm Fantom in season 3 E.Ws DG F.S..jpg|DG. Storm Fantom design E.Ws' Bey, TJ's Dragoon Evolution history.jpg E.Ws TJ's Bey Dragoons series.jpg|TJ's Beys & Gears E.Ws Beyplayer, TJ aka Troy Jr Thornton.jpg|Troy Thornton Jr as a Bey player in the Beyblade Elemental Force Series The Note: Warrior Earth Mars is good in the Elemental Bronze Armor of Pegasus than the Pegasus Saint in Saint Seiya, but TJ move are too fiery to match against them. Warrior Earth Mars Pegasus form is red than the Saint Seiya Pegasus cloth comparison from the two armors, Is the bronze Pegasus armor can return back to it' key when the fight is over. Warrior Earth Mars is a fire elemental power hero to fight for the Earth and Mars in battle. He more fiery hot than Sailor Mars. Here you can comparison Warrior Earth Mars and Sailor Mars crystal:http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Mars_(Crystal). TJ Thornton and Strawberry Shortcake are very good friends because they are both red heroes, TJ is a red fire star of Planet Earth & Mars, while Strawberry Shortcake is named after a red strawberry and shortcake desert. TJ can fire five to ten arrows than a regular Sagittarius Saints in Saint Seiya series. Category:Planet Earth Category:Planet Mars Category:Pegasus constellation Category:Fire element Category:Constellation Category:Solar System Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Sagittarius constellation Category:Capricorn constellation Category:Earth and Mars elemental families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:Male Category:E.Ws Beyblade series